


Stealing Cats and Taking Names

by twentyoneboyfriends (suicider00m)



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:51:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7141295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicider00m/pseuds/twentyoneboyfriends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh keeps trying to steal Tyler's cat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stealing Cats and Taking Names

**Author's Note:**

> lmao this is so bad

“What are you doing?”

The pink-haired boy froze and stared up at Tyler, who was just coming out to feed Olivier - the family cat, which was currently being suspended over a backpack by the strange boy with the colorful hair. The kid slowly placed the cat back on the ground before grabbing his backpack and sprinting away, ignoring Tyler’s calls for him to return and explain himself. 

Olivier jumped up onto the porch, rubbing at Tyler’s shins and meowing impatiently. Still not quite sure what just happened, Tyler placed the cat food next to the door and went back inside but not before checking for flashes of pink.

 

(=^･ｪ･^=)

 

It was almost a week before the kid showed up again. Tyler had taken to doing his schoolwork at the kitchen table, where he could look out the window and see almost the entire front yard. He had been vigilant, and it seemed like it was about to pay off. Jumping up and practically sprinting to the front door, Tyler made it outside just before Olivier was in arm’s reach of the pink delinquent. 

“Are you trying to steal my cat?”

The boy jumped at the sound of Tyler’s voice, scaring Olivier away. Similar to the previous time, the boy sprinted off without a word and Tyler was left wondering, yet again, what exactly had happened.

 

(=^･ｪ･^=)

 

Three days later and the boy was back. Tyler thought the boy would have given up, knowing that Tyler was aware of his evil cat-napping scheme. This time he had managed to get Olivier in his arms and was walking away when Tyler interrupted him. 

“Are you trying to steal my cat _again?_ ”

Panicking, the boy dropped Olivier and ran off. Tyler followed him to the end of the street, curious to see just where this boy was from, but he was already turning onto another street by the time Tyler made it to the corner. Slightly out of breath, Tyler jogged back home and picked up Olivier, resolving to keep him inside from now on.

 

(=^･ｪ･^=)

 

“I swear, if you try to steal my cat one more time, I’m going to booby-trap my front yard.”

The pink-haired boy scrambled out from where he had been half beneath the porch, presumably trying to find Olivier. 

“Why do you keep trying to take him?” Tyler asked before the boy could run off. He smiled sheepishly and scratched at the back of his neck before confessing, “I really just wanted to talk to you.”

“You wanted to talk to me, and you thought the best way to do that would be to steal my cat?” Tyler asked, incredulous.

“It’s working, isn’t it?”

Tyler laughed, unable to help himself. “Yeah, I suppose it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> what even was that ending
> 
> i'm @ twentyoneboyfriends on tumblr


End file.
